You Give Love A Bad Name
by R5KickAuslly29
Summary: Jack's a total bad boy and player. Erin's a feisty good girl, who's never afraid to speak her mind. When Erin meets Jack, she's told he's a total player. Danger is written all over him... ...or is it?
1. Hey Baby

**Hey guys! **

**Here is a new story called You Give Love A Bad Name, I hope you guys like it! **

**Chapter 1: Hey Baby:**

**Jack's POV:**

I'm Jack Brewer, yeah, THE Jack Brewer.

Player, bad boy of the school, black belt, and a ladies' man.

When I walk into school, everyone stops and stares, and I have to admit, I like the attention.

Every girl here wants me, and I don't think that's a bad thing. I've dated a few, but let's just say a lot of hearts were broken.

I hear the door open and I glance from my space leaning against my locker to see a new girl.

Whoa, she's a total babe, I gotta make her mine.

**Erin's POV:**

I walk into a new school, completely lost.

I just moved here a week ago and I already don't know my way around here, but then again, who would on their first day?

When I open the door and shyly walk to my locker, I see someone staring at me, he looks cute, but he has danger written all over him and my mind tells me "Stay away."

I walk over to my locker and a girl smiles at me.

"Hi, I'm Kim." She says and I smile.

"I'm Erin." I say shaking her hand.

"How long have you been here?" She asks.

"About a week, my first day here." I say and she laughs.

"I kinda guessed, you looked lost." She says and I nod and laugh.

Just then that guy who stared at me walks over to me.

"Hey baby. Don't you look nice?" He says.

"Thanks." I say and turn back to Kim and roll my eyes.

"So you wanna go out sometime?" He asks with a smirk.

"Listen here pretty boy, why don't you go fix your hair and play that line with some other clueless girl? Cause I ain't one." I said and I walk off with Kim behind me.

"Who was that?" I ask out Kim when we get out of sight.

"Jack Brewer, the bad boy of Seaford High." Kim says.

"Jack huh? I think pretty boy suits him better." I say and Kim and I laugh.

"I'd stay away from him, he's trouble." Kim says.

"Don't worry, I will." I say and we walk to class.

**I know it's kinda short, but it is a first chapter. **

**Tell me what you think! **

**Love ya'll! **

**Keep Kickin' It! **

**God Bless! **


	2. Pretty Boy

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! **

**Hope you guys like it! **

_Previously on You Give Love A Bad Name:_

**_Jack's POV:_**

_I'm Jack Brewer, yeah, THE Jack Brewer._

_Player, bad boy of the school, black belt, and a ladies' man._

_When I walk into school, everyone stops and stares, and I have to admit, I like the attention._

_Every girl here wants me, and I don't think that's a bad thing. I've dated a few, but let's just say a lot of hearts were broken._

_I hear the door open and I glance from my space leaning against my locker to see a new girl._

_Whoa, she's a total babe, I gotta make her mine._

**_Erin's POV:_**

_I walk into a new school, completely lost._

_I just moved here a week ago and I already don't know my way around here, but then again, who would on their first day?_

_When I open the door and shyly walk to my locker, I see someone staring at me, he looks cute, but he has danger written all over him and my mind tells me "Stay away."_

_I walk over to my locker and a girl smiles at me._

_"Hi, I'm Kim." She says and I smile._

_"I'm Erin." I say shaking her hand._

_"How long have you been here?" She asks._

_"About a week, my first day here." I say and she laughs._

_"I kinda guessed, you looked lost." She says and I nod and laugh._

_Just then that guy who stared at me walks over to me._

_"Hey baby. Don't you look nice?" He says._

_"Thanks." I say and turn back to Kim and roll my eyes._

_"So you wanna go out sometime?" He asks with a smirk._

_"Listen here pretty boy, why don't you go fix your hair and play that line with some other clueless girl? Cause I ain't one." I said and I walk off with Kim behind me._

_"Who was that?" I ask out Kim when we get out of sight._

_"Jack Brewer, the bad boy of Seaford High." Kim says._

_"Jack huh? I think pretty boy suits him better." I say and Kim and I laugh._

_"I'd stay away from him, he's trouble." Kim says._

_"Don't worry, I will." I say and we walk to class._

**Chapter 2: Pretty Boy**

**Erin's POV:**

I walk out of class after school and get my backpack out of my locker.

I could feel eyes on me as I slowly turned around.

"Hey baby." I heard someone say, oh no, not him again.

"Do you enjoy sneaking up on people?" I ask and he chuckles.

"You're funny." He says and I roll my eyes.

"I try." I say with a smile and he smirks.

"Well, I got to go meet up with Kim. See ya pretty boy." I say with an eye roll and walk off.

**Jack's POV:**

That girl is too cute.

Sassy, feisty, and incredibly hot.

But the thing is, she knows my reputation and clearly doesn't like me.

But trust me, I'll change her mind.

I always do.

**I hope you guys like it even though it's short. **

**I love ya'll! **

**God Bless and Keep Kickin' It! **


	3. The Plan

**Hey guys. I'm back with another chapter. I hope ya'll like it!**

_Previously on You Give Love A Bad Name:_

**_Erin's POV:_**

_I walk out of class after school and get my backpack out of my locker._

_I could feel eyes on me as I slowly turned around._

_"Hey baby." I heard someone say, oh no, not him again._

_"Do you enjoy sneaking up on people?" I ask and he chuckles._

_"You're funny." He says and I roll my eyes._

_"I try." I say with a smile and he smirks._

_"Well, I got to go meet up with Kim. See ya pretty boy." I say with an eye roll and walk off._

**_Jack's POV:_**

_That girl is too cute._

_Sassy, feisty, and incredibly hot._

_But the thing is, she knows my reputation and clearly doesn't like me._

_But trust me, I'll change her mind._

_I always do._

**Chapter 3: The Plan**

**Jack's POV:**

Today was the day I was going to start my plan to make that girl change her mind.

I walk up to her locker as she turns around quickly.

"Can I help you?" She asks clearly annoyed.

"The name's Brewer, Jack Brewer." I say with a smirk.

"Jack huh? I think pretty boy suits you better." She says.

"Are you always this sassy?" I ask with a smile.

"Believe in the sass honey. By the way, I'm Wilkes, Erin Wilkes." She says mocking what I said.

"Erin huh? I think little miss sass suits you better." I say mocking her with a smile as she rolls her eyes.

"Thanks." She says and leans towards me.

So, do you wanna go out sometime?" I ask.

She smiles and gets ready to nod but looks me in the eyes.

"Nope." She says.

"But you're very sweet." She says flirting a little and walks off.

**Erin's POV:**

I walk out of class for free period and I see that Jack guy talking to a girl with her leaning against the locker twirling her hair flirtatiously and his hand on the locker with that playful smirk plastered on his face.

I shake my head as I sneak up behind him and whisper in his ear.

"You know, I was wrong about you." I say and he smiles.

"You really are a jerk." I say and his smile fades and I walk off.

**Jack's POV:**

I walk over to Erin's locker after school and I'm furious about what she said.

"You wanna tell me what that was all about earlier?" I ask her.

"Well, I figured you get tired of the same game, but I was wrong." She said.

"What game?" I ask confused.

"Are you kidding me? You have a new girl on your arm every day, every week if you're lucky. Don't you ever get tired of that? Do you always want to be labeled a player?" She asks and I stand there completely shocked and not knowing what to say.

"Well, you know me, I can't control what girls think about me." I say.

"You know what? You want to go out with me so bad? Prove to me you worthy enough to win me over." She says and walks off, leaving me standing there shocked.

**I hope you guys like it! **

**I love ya'll!**

**Keep Kickin' It! **

**Believe in the sass honey! **


	4. Trying So Hard

**Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter! **

_Previously on You Give Love A Bad Name:_

**_Jack's POV:_**

_Today was the day I was going to start my plan to make that girl change her mind._

_I walk up to her locker as she turns around quickly._

_"Can I help you?" She asks clearly annoyed._

_"The name's Brewer, Jack Brewer." I say with a smirk._

_"Jack huh? I think pretty boy suits you better." She says._

_"Are you always this sassy?" I ask with a smile._

_"Believe in the sass honey. By the way, I'm Wilkes, Erin Wilkes." She says mocking what I said._

_"Erin huh? I think little miss sass suits you better." I say mocking her with a smile as she rolls her eyes._

_"Thanks." She says and leans towards me._

_So, do you wanna go out sometime?" I ask._

_She smiles and gets ready to nod but looks me in the eyes._

_"Nope." She says._

_"But you're very sweet." She says flirting a little and walks off._

**_Erin's POV:_**

_I walk out of class for free period and I see that Jack guy talking to a girl with her leaning against the locker twirling her hair flirtatiously and his hand on the locker with that playful smirk plastered on his face._

_I shake my head as I sneak up behind him and whisper in his ear._

_"You know, I was wrong about you." I say and he smiles._

_"You really are a jerk." I say and his smile fades and I walk off._

**_Jack's POV:_**

_I walk over to Erin's locker after school and I'm furious about what she said._

_"You wanna tell me what that was all about earlier?" I ask her._

_"Well, I figured you get tired of the same game, but I was wrong." She said._

_"What game?" I ask confused._

_"Are you kidding me? You have a new girl on your arm every day, every week if you're lucky. Don't you ever get tired of that? Do you always want to be labeled a player?" She asks and I stand there completely shocked and not knowing what to say._

_"Well, you know me, I can't control what girls think about me." I say._

_"You know what? You want to go out with me so bad? Prove to me you worthy enough to win me over." She says and walks off, leaving me standing there shocked._

**Chapter 4: Trying So Hard**

**Jack's POV:**

I don't understand this girl, I'm trying so hard to get her, but nothing works.

Normally, every girl melts at my charms, but she just refuses.

I see her at her locker and I try sneak up on her.

"Nice try." I hear her say as she looks up from her book.

"Man, nothing works with you huh?" I ask and she giggles.

"Not really." She says and puts her book in her locker.

"So, I was wondering…." I start.

"Er, come on we got to get going." Kim says and Erin nods.

"Saved by the Kim." Erin jokes with a smile.

"Always so sassy." Kim says and as they walk off, I can faintly hear Erin say "Believe in the sass honey."

**Erin's POV:**

Kim and I walk in the dojo, which I would start taking classes at today.

"Erin!" Uncle Rudy said as he runs over to hug me.

"Hey Uncle Rudy." I say just then no other than Jack Brewer walks in.

"Oh great." I say sarcastically and Kim giggles.

"Look who's happy to see me." Jack says and I roll me eyes.

"You totally right!" I say.

"Really?" He asks hopefully.

"Nope." I say and walk off to get changed.

**Jack's POV:**

"Wow Jack, you just got rejected… again." Kim teases.

"Ha-ha, very funny Kimmy." I say as I playfully push her.

Kim and I are so close, we have been best friends for years, but high school can change a person.

Just then Erin came out.

"Hey there sassy." Kim teases and Erin glares at her with a smile.

"It would be awesome to see Jack here try to show off since he's always trying to impress me." Erin says and looks at Kim with a smirk.

"I knew you were cute, but seeing you focus might make you look even better." Erin says again and I run my hand through my hair and slightly blush.

"Aw Kimmy he's blushing, isn't that adorable?" Erin says again.

"Quit it." I mummer while Erin rolls her eyes.

"You know what Jack, why don't we hang out after school tomorrow? No games, no crew, just the real you. That is if you not scared." Erin says and walks off to train.

**And another cliffy, again I'm so sorry. **

**I love ya'll! **

**God bless!**

**Keep Kickin' It! **

**Believe in the sass honey! **


	5. The Real Me

**Hey guys! I hope you like it!**

_Previously on You Give Love A Bad Name:_

**_Jack's POV:_**

_I don't understand this girl, I'm trying so hard to get her, but nothing works._

_Normally, every girl melts at my charms, but she just refuses._

_I see her at her locker and I try sneak up on her._

_"Nice try." I hear her say as she looks up from her book._

_"Man, nothing works with you huh?" I ask and she giggles._

_"Not really." She says and puts her book in her locker._

_"So, I was wondering…." I start._

_"Er, come on we got to get going." Kim says and Erin nods._

_"Saved by the Kim." Erin jokes with a smile._

_"Always so sassy." Kim says and as they walk off, I can faintly hear Erin say "Believe in the sass honey."_

**_Erin's POV:_**

_Kim and I walk in the dojo, which I would start taking classes at today._

_"Erin!" Uncle Rudy said as he runs over to hug me._

_"Hey Uncle Rudy." I say just then no other than Jack Brewer walks in._

_"Oh great." I say sarcastically and Kim giggles._

_"Look who's happy to see me." Jack says and I roll me eyes._

_"You're totally right!" I say._

_"Really?" He asks hopefully._

_"Nope." I say and walk off to get changed._

**_Jack's POV:_**

_"Wow Jack, you just got rejected… again." Kim teases._

_"Ha-ha, very funny Kimmy." I say as I playfully push her._

_Kim and I are so close, we have been best friends for years, but high school can change a person._

_Just then Erin came out._

_"Hey there sassy." Kim teases and Erin glares at her with a smile._

_"It would be awesome to see Jack here try to show off since he's always trying to impress me." Erin says and looks at Kim with a smirk._

_"I knew you were cute, but seeing you focus might make you look even better." Erin says again and I run my hand through my hair and slightly blush._

_"Aw Kimmy he's blushing, isn't that adorable?" Erin says again._

_"Quit it." I mummer while Erin rolls her eyes._

_"You know what Jack, why don't we hang out after school tomorrow? No games, no crew, just the real you. That is if you not scared." Erin says and walks off to train._

**Chapter 5: The Real Me **

**Erin's POV:**

I walk to my locker after the final bell and grab my backpack.

"Hey Er." Kim says and walks up next to me. I smile and put my arm around her.

"Hey Kimmy." I say with a smile.

"So I hear you and Jack are hanging out after school." Kim says eyeing my outfit.

"Don't worry Kimmy, I've been to P.E and dance practice today, I've been dying to change clothes." I tease and we laugh.

"I think Jack's scared." Kim says.

"What makes you say that?" I ask sarcastically and Kim rolls her eyes playfully.

"Trust me, I know Jack. He's scared of being pushed to be himself. You're giving him a great challenge." Kim says with a smile.

"Well, I want to see if I can get him to open up, I can see past that "bad boy gets every girl" game." I say.

"Let's just hope he shows up." Kim says.

**Jack's POV:**

I've never been scared of a challenge, but Erin trying to get me to show the real me?

That's a challenge I can't face.

Then again, I don't think anyone can face that challenge.

I have to show the real me, the other half I've been trying to hide since 7th grade.

I take a deep breath and sigh.

It's worth a try…

**Erin's POV:**

I sat on a bench in front of the dojo waiting for Jack.

I've been sitting her for 30 minutes, enjoying the fresh air and wondering if he'll even show up.

After 45 minutes I think "He's not coming".

And just as I was about to get up and walk inside I hear "Excuse me?"

I look up and smile at a guy who looks familiar, looking shyly at the ground.

"Hi, can I help you?" I ask.

"I was looking for someone…. Wait Erin?" He asks looking up and I see it's Jack.

"Hey pretty boy, you actually showed up." I say and stand up as he continues to stare at me.

"Like what you see?" I ask trying to snap him out of it.

"What?" He asks and I roll my eyes and walk off as he follows.

**Jack's POV:**

"You look different. No leather jacket, blue jeans, black shirt. I'll be really shocked if you didn't bring hair cream." Erin teases.

"Ha-ha." I say and look down nervously.

"Hey, I was just joking, you really do look different." Erin says with a smile.

"Yeah, well you wanted me to show the real me." I say and Erin nods.

"That's all I ask, not the girl obsessed jerk I see at school every day. This look suits you better. Looks more natural." Erin says and I smile and run my hair through my hair with a slight blush.

"You're blushing a lot lately." Erin says and smirks and I roll my eyes.

"Thank you. You look different too, no girly skirts or sundress." I tease trying to avoid her teasing me about my blushing. Erin rolls her eyes.

"Never hurts to be cheerful and colorful." Erin says and I look at her confused.

"Yeah I know, I'm more sassy than cheerful. But I try to make kids happy. I dance to raise money for charities and my new church's nursery." Erin says and I smile.

"Wow, that's really sweet." I say.

"Thanks, so tell me about yourself." Erin says.

"There's nothing to tell." I say looking away.

"Hey, you can trust me." Erin says and touches my shoulder for encouragement.

"Ok, I live with my grandfather since my parents travel a lot for work. My friends and I were always one individual group in school, until high school came. I ditched my friends to fit in, losing my faith along the way." I say and sigh, hoping she doesn't ask for more.

"There's something you're not telling me." She says reading my mind and I sigh.

"Someone found out that Kim liked a total bad boy in school and embarrassed her in front of him and Milton was bullied for being a band geek. Never once, did I stand up for them, my own best friends." I say.

"I'm sorry." Erin says.

"It's ok. Tell me about yourself." I say and Erin sighs, but nods, tear starting to form in her eyes.

"My dad works for a huge stock marketing company, my mom is a stay at home mom, my brother is married and has a baby on the way, and my sister, my sister died a year ago. It was leukemia, they caught it, but it was too late, she was only given a month to live." Erin said with tears streaming down her face.

I rub her arm trying to comfort her.

"You don't have to tell me." I say but she shakes her head and continues.

"My ex boyfriend, he was a jerk, we were together for 2 years and he dumped me because I said no since it went against my faith." Erin said and I shake my head.

"I'm so sorry." I say and continue rubbing her arm for comfort.

"Jack, you have to promise me you'll never tell anyone. Please." Erin said with pleading eyes.

"I promise, I know that I may seem like a jerk because of reputation, but I would never, ever tell a secret that doesn't need to be repeated." I say.

"Thanks pretty boy." Erin teases with a small smile and I return the smile.

**So this was an emotional chapter, but I hope you like it! **

**I love ya'll! **

**Keep Kickin' It! **

**Believe in the sass honey! :D**

**Oh, and I'm gonna start questions on this story from this chapter on. **

**What is your favorite thing about any story character? (1 from TV and one from a Fanfiction story.) **

**My answer:**

**I love Rudy off of Kickin' It because he's funny and childish, but he can be serious and like a fatherly figure to the warriors. **

**And I love the way Daddy'sgirl11 writes Ally, she's sweet, shy, and her normal self, but a bold, confident and not afraid to speak her mind girl at the same time. **


	6. Awkwardness & Aunts

**Hey guys! I hope you guys like this chapter! **

_Previously on You Give Love A Bad Name:_

**_Erin's POV:_**

_I walk to my locker after the final bell and grab my backpack._

_"Hey Er." Kim says and walks up next to me. I smile and put my arm around her._

_"Hey Kimmy." I say with a smile._

_"So I hear you and Jack are hanging out after school." Kim says eyeing my outfit._

_"Don't worry Kimmy, I've been to P.E and dance practice today, I've been dying to change clothes." I tease and we laugh._

_"I think Jack's scared." Kim says._

_"What makes you say that?" I ask sarcastically and Kim rolls her eyes playfully._

_"Trust me, I know Jack. He's scared of being pushed to be himself. You're giving him a great challenge." Kim says with a smile._

_"Well, I want to see if I can get him to open up, I can see past that "bad boy gets every girl" game." I say._

_"Let's just hope he shows up." Kim says._

**_Jack's POV:_**

_I've never been scared of a challenge, but Erin trying to get me to show the real me?_

_That's a challenge I can't face._

_Then again, I don't think anyone can face that challenge._

_I have to show the real me, the other half I've been trying to hide since 7th grade._

_I take a deep breath and sigh._

_It's worth a try…_

**_Erin's POV:_**

_I sat on a bench in front of the dojo waiting for Jack._

_I've been sitting her for 30 minutes, enjoying the fresh air and wondering if he'll even show up._

_After 45 minutes I think "He's not coming"._

_And just as I was about to get up and walk inside I hear "Excuse me?"_

_I look up and smile at a guy who looks familiar, looking shyly at the ground._

_"Hi, can I help you?" I ask._

_"I was looking for someone…. Wait Erin?" He asks looking up and I see it's Jack._

_"Hey pretty boy, you actually showed up." I say and stand up as he continues to stare at me._

_"Like what you see?" I ask trying to snap him out of it._

_"What?" He asks and I roll my eyes and walk off as he follows._

**_Jack's POV:_**

_"You look different. No leather jacket, blue jeans, black shirt. I'll be really shocked if you didn't bring hair cream." Erin teases._

_"Ha-ha." I say and look down nervously._

_"Hey, I was just joking, you really do look different." Erin says with a smile._

_"Yeah, well you wanted me to show the real me." I say and Erin nods._

_"That's all I ask, not the girl obsessed jerk I see at school every day. This look suits you better. Looks more natural." Erin says and I smile and run my hair through my hair with a slight blush._

_"You're blushing a lot lately." Erin says and smirks and I roll my eyes._

_"Thank you. You look different too, no girly skirts or sundress." I tease trying to avoid her teasing me about my blushing. Erin rolls her eyes._

_"Never hurts to be cheerful and colorful." Erin says and I look at her confused._

_"Yeah I know, I'm more sassy than cheerful. But I try to make kids happy. I dance to raise money for charities and my new church's nursery." Erin says and I smile._

_"Wow, that's really sweet." I say._

_"Thanks, so tell me about yourself." Erin says._

_"There's nothing to tell." I say looking away._

_"Hey, you can trust me." Erin says and touches my shoulder for encouragement._

_"Ok, I live with my grandfather since my parents travel a lot for work. My friends and I were always one individual group in school, until high school came. I ditched my friends to fit in, losing my faith along the way." I say and sigh, hoping she doesn't ask for more._

_"There's something you're not telling me." She says reading my mind and I sigh._

_"Someone found out that Kim liked a total bad boy in school and embarrassed her in front of him and Milton was bullied for being a band geek. Never once, did I stand up for them, my own best friends." I say._

_"I'm sorry." Erin says._

_"It's ok. Tell me about yourself." I say and Erin sighs, but nods, tear starting to form in her eyes._

_"My dad works for a huge stock marketing company, my mom is a stay at home mom, my brother is married and has a baby on the way, and my sister, my sister died a year ago. It was leukemia, they caught it, but it was too late, she was only given a month to live." Erin said with tears streaming down her face._

_I rub her arm trying to comfort her._

_"You don't have to tell me." I say but she shakes her head and continues._

_"My ex boyfriend, he was a jerk, we were together for 2 years and he dumped me because I said no since it went against my faith." Erin said and I shake my head._

_"I'm so sorry." I say and continue rubbing her arm for comfort._

_"Jack, you have to promise me you'll never tell anyone. Please." Erin said with pleading eyes._

_"I promise, I know that I may seem like a jerk because of reputation, but I would never, ever tell a secret that doesn't need to be repeated." I say._

_"Thanks pretty boy." Erin teases with a small smile and I return the smile._

**Chapter 6: Awkwardness & Aunts**

**Erin's POV:**

Jack and I sat in awkward silence until my phone went off.

'_Putting my defenses up, cause I don't want to fall in love, if I ever did that, I'd think I'd have a heart attack.' _I hear my ringtone and pick it up seeing Kim's caller id.

"Hey Kimmy." I say with a smile.

"Hey Er, I'm at your house." She said and I laugh nervously.

"Why?" I ask and Jack moves close to hear what's going on.

"Your mom invited me over. Speaking of your mom, she said to hurry home." Kim said and I get worried.

"Why? Is something wrong?" I ask scared and Jack pts his hand on my shoulder.

"No, everything's ok Er. It's just a surprise." Kim says.

"Oh ok, well I'll come as soon as I can." I say relaxing.

"Bye Er." She says.

"Bye Kimmy." I say and hang up.

"What's wrong?" Jack asks.

"Kim said my mom has a surprise for me." I say and Jack looks confused.

I shrug and walk off, as Jack follows, I pretend to hurt my ankle.

"Ouch." I say as I trip.

"Are you ok?" He asks as he runs up next to me.

"Yeah, I'm ok." I say holding my ankle; it was bruised a little bit, but didn't really hurt.

"No, you're not." He says and gently helps me up.

"What are you doing?" I ask as he picks me up to carry me on his back.

I was shocked, I was expecting him to be concerned, but not this worried.

I smile and hold on as Jack starts walking.

"I know you were faking." Jack says breaking the silence.

"How did you know?" I ask.

"I just did Er." He said and I stay quiet.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"Nothing just shocked you called me Er, not Erin or miss sassy." I say teasingly.

Jack just shakes his head.

"You know, you wouldn't act like this at school. You're not the jerk everyone says you are." I say and Jack laughs.

"You're right; I probably wouldn't act like this at school. But I have to admit, it was funny when you fell." Jack said laughing.

"I take that back, you are a jerk." I tease as we both laugh.

"You know, it's cute you faked an injury. I think you have a crush on me." Jack said.

"You wish." I said rolling my eyes.

"I think you do." Jack says.

"Dream on pretty boy." I say, and just then, Jack takes off running.

"Jack! Put me down!" I say in between laughter.

"If I do, will you admit you have a crush on me?"He asks.

"I do not have a crush on you!" I scream.

Jack stops and puts me own.

"You're mean." Jack says teasingly.

"Thanks, I try." I say with a smile.

Jack looks into my eyes, and I look into his, before we know it, we're both leaning in.

Just before our lips touched, my front door opened.

"Jack, Er! Come in!" Kim says and we walk in.

Kim pulls me to the side and smirks at me and I playfully push her.

**Jack's POV:**

I walk in behind Erin into her living room.

"Hey mom." Erin says and hugs her mom.

"Hey sweetie." She says and hugs Erin back.

"Hey Er." A boy says and hugs Erin.

"Hey Riley." Erin says hugging him back.

Just then Erin gasped and her hand flew to her mouth.

I was just about to run to her in concern when I saw a girl with a baby in her arms.

"Savannah." Erin said with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face.

"Say hello to your nephew Avan Jacob." She said and handed to baby to Erin.

Erin smiles and holds her nephew.

"I'm an aunt!" Erin said and as she looks over her shoulder towards me, motioning for me to come from where I was leaning against the doorway.

I smile and walk over to Erin and put my arm around her shoulders.

"Look Ri, Er has a boyfriend." Savannah. Said as Erin handed her nephew to her brother.

"What?!" Erin and I both ask at the same time.

"We're not, we're just…." I started nervously.

"What Jack was trying to say is, we're just friends." Erin finishes for me.

"Uh, yeah." I say looking down.

"Uh, Jack, this is my brother Riley, my sister in law Savannah, my mom, and my nephew Avan." Erin said.

**Erin's POV:**

The next day at school, Jack had been avoiding me almost all day at school.

I know the almost kiss and my family's teasing was awkward, but could there be another reason?

**I hope you guys liked it! **

**Please be patient with Daddy'sgirl11 and I on TNG, we are NOT giving up on that story, we have both been so busy that we haven't had any time to update that story yet, but we will soon. We promise! **

**That being said, I want to give shout outs to R5-is-so-amazing for helping me with ideas, all future ideas she has helped me out with. **

**And Daddy'sgirl11, you are awesome, an amazing writer, and I love you to death! **

**I love ya'll and thank you for the reviews! **

**Keep Kickin' It! **

**Believe In The Sass Honey! **

**Random Question: **

**If you've ever been to a concert, what was it?**

**My answer: **

**I went to my first concert ever in Saturday to a Casting Crowns concert. They are a Christian group and they are amazing, a few sings by them are:**

**Praise You In This Storm,**

**Wedding Day and **

**Just Be Held. **


	7. Boys Will Be Boys

**Hey guys! Sorry for taking a while to update, I got so busy, as well as I got a new book, Mockingjay, from the Hunger Games series. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

_Previously on You Give Love A Bad Name:_

**_Erin's POV:_**

_Jack and I sat in awkward silence until my phone went off._

_'__Putting my defenses up, cause I don't want to fall in love, if I ever did that, I'd think I'd have a heart attack.'__I hear my ringtone and pick it up seeing Kim's caller id._

_"Hey Kimmy." I say with a smile._

_"Hey Er, I'm at your house." She said and I laugh nervously._

_"Why?" I ask and Jack moves close to hear what's going on._

_"Your mom invited me over. Speaking of your mom, she said to hurry home." Kim said and I get worried._

_"Why? Is something wrong?" I ask scared and Jack pts his hand on my shoulder._

_"No, everything's ok Er. It's just a surprise." Kim says._

_"Oh ok, well I'll come as soon as I can." I say relaxing._

_"Bye Er." She says._

_"Bye Kimmy." I say and hang up._

_"What's wrong?" Jack asks._

_"Kim said my mom has a surprise for me." I say and Jack looks confused._

_I shrug and walk off, as Jack follows, I pretend to hurt my ankle._

_"Ouch." I say as I trip._

_"Are you ok?" He asks as he runs up next to me._

_"Yeah, I'm ok." I say holding my ankle; it was bruised a little bit, but didn't really hurt._

_"No, you're not." He says and gently helps me up._

_"What are you doing?" I ask as he picks me up to carry me on his back._

_I was shocked, I was expecting him to be concerned, but not this worried._

_I smile and hold on as Jack starts walking._

_"I know you were faking." Jack says breaking the silence._

_"How did you know?" I ask._

_"I just did Er." He said and I stay quiet._

_"What's wrong?" He asks._

_"Nothing just shocked you called me Er, not Erin or miss sassy." I say teasingly._

_Jack just shakes his head._

_"You know, you wouldn't act like this at school. You're not the jerk everyone says you are." I say and Jack laughs._

_"You're right; I probably wouldn't act like this at school. But I have to admit, it was funny when you fell." Jack said laughing._

_"I take that back, you are a jerk." I tease as we both laugh._

_"You know, it's cute you faked an injury. I think you have a crush on me." Jack said._

_"You wish." I said rolling my eyes._

_"I think you do." Jack says._

_"Dream on pretty boy." I say, and just then, Jack takes off running._

_"Jack! Put me down!" I say in between laughter._

_"If I do, will you admit you have a crush on me?"He asks._

_"I do not have a crush on you!" I scream._

_Jack stops and puts me own._

_"You're mean." Jack says teasingly._

_"Thanks, I try." I say with a smile._

_Jack looks into my eyes, and I look into his, before we know it, we're both leaning in._

_Just before our lips touched, my front door opened._

_"Jack, Er! Come in!" Kim says and we walk in._

_Kim pulls me to the side and smirks at me and I playfully push her._

**_Jack's POV:_**

_I walk in behind Erin into her living room._

_"Hey mom." Erin says and hugs her mom._

_"Hey sweetie." She says and hugs Erin back._

_"Hey Er." A boy says and hugs Erin._

_"Hey Riley." Erin says hugging him back._

_Just then Erin gasped and her hand flew to her mouth._

_I was just about to run to her in concern when I saw a girl with a baby in her arms._

_"Savannah." Erin said with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face._

_"Say hello to your nephew Avan Jacob." She said and handed to baby to Erin._

_Erin smiles and holds her nephew._

_"I'm an aunt!" Erin said and as she looks over her shoulder towards me, motioning for me to come from where I was leaning against the doorway._

_I smile and walk over to Erin and put my arm around her shoulders._

_"Look Ri, Er has a boyfriend." Savannah. Said as Erin handed her nephew to her brother._

_"What?!" Erin and I both ask at the same time._

_"We're not, we're just…." I started nervously._

_"What Jack was trying to say is, we're just friends." Erin finishes for me._

_"Uh, yeah." I say looking down._

_"Uh, Jack, this is my brother Riley, my sister in law Savannah, my mom, and my nephew Avan." Erin said._

**_Erin's POV:_**

_The next day at school, Jack had been avoiding me almost all day at school._

_I know the almost kiss and my family's teasing was awkward, but could there be another reason?_

**Chapter 7: Boys Will Be Boys**

**Jack's POV:**

"Donna Tobin looks nice today." Matt said and I nod, distracted by Smiling, laughing, and talking to Kim.

"That new girl, Erin Wilkes looks cute." Jason says and I look at him.

"No she's beau…" I start but Matt and Jason look at me confused.

"I mean she's hot." I say trying to cover up my mistake and they smile and nod.

Just then Erin walks over to me.

"Hey Jack." She said with a smile.

"Hey babe." I say and she looks at me confused.

I mouth 'play along' to her with pleading eyes and she nods.

"How are you hottie?" I ask and Erin smiles and blushes.

"Looks like Brewer got himself a girl." Matt said and I roll my eyes.

"Shut up." I say and put my arm around Erin and we walk off.

Once we're out of sight, Erin turns and looks at me.

"What was that about?" She asked confused.

"I'm sorry Er, I had to do that." I say.

"Oh, just like you had to avoid me all day?" Erin asks me crossing her arms.

"I had to, my friends were around and they are noticing I'm acting different." I say.

"Just be yourself." Erin said with a smile.

"It's not that easy Er, I'm not like you. I can't stand up for myself and not care what anybody thinks." I say taking Erin's hands in mine.

"Then make it easier. It wasn't easy for me at first Jack, I wasn't always this strong." Erin said.

"I'll try Er, but you'll need to stay away from me and my crew for a while."I say.

"Why? Because I'm not like other girls who let you guys get away with breaking my heart?" Erin asks.

"No, that's not it." I say.

"Then what is it?" Erin asks.

"I just, just…" I start but sigh.

"You just what?" Erin asks her voice softer than ever before.

"I just don't want to see you hurt." I say and Erin smiles.

"I have an idea, why don't I pretend to be your girlfriend, that'll solve everything!" Erin says sarcastically and I smile and laugh before the idea clicks in my head.

"Well….." I say.

"No, no, no, no and no!" Erin said.

"It's not a bad idea…." I say.

"No, Jack." Erin says.

"Come on." I try again.

"No!" Erin says.

"Then why did you suggest it?" I ask.

"It was sarcasm." Erin said with a giggle and walks to her locker, grabs her books and walks out the door to the dojo while I followed.

**At the dojo* **

**Erin's POV:**

I was kicking the punching dummy while Jack walked around the room, while occasionally, dancing around.

I pretended to not be watching but when he least expected it I perked up.

"Wow, it looks like THE Jack Brewer can do anything." I say teasingly.

"Wow, it looks like THE Jack Brewer can do anything." Jack says mocking what I said.

"Quit it." I say putting my hands on my hips.

"Quit it." Jack says doing the same.

"I mean it." I say.

"I mean it." Jack says.

"Jack!" I exclaim annoyed.

"Ok, ok." He says smiling, like he's enjoying me being annoyed.

"Thank you." I say turning back towards the dummy.

Just as I turn around, I feel myself being picked up and being spun around.

"Jack! Put me down!" I say while laughing.

"Ok…." Jack says putting me down, only to tickle me.

"Jack!" I scream in between laughing.

"Stop!" I scream again. I can't help it, I fall to the floor laughing my head off while Jack keeps tickling me.

Just then Kim walks in and sees what's going on and starts laughing herself.

"Kimmy! Help!" I scream while laughing.

Kim nods and just pulls out her phone and takes a video of what's going on.

"Kimmy!" I scream laughing even more if that's possible.

Jack just laughs and stops and stands up trying to catch his breath, turns out he's been laughing as well.

Once I can contain myself, I run and jump onto his back, although, that doesn't help, he just laughs and spins around until we're both dizzy, ignoring my screams to tell him to stop, while my laughter was telling him otherwise. 

Jack may be labeled a jerk at school, but seeing him around Kim and being able to joke around with him tells me he really doesn't want to be that guy that high school has labeled him to be.

**I hope you enjoy it, it's longer than most! **

**I love ya'll! **

**Keep Kickin' It! **

**Believe in the sass honey!**

**No random question this chapter, I'll do that on Bleeding Love's update but I have some exciting and cute news:**

**I have an almost 2 month old baby cousin that I saw and held for the first time today, and he's name is Jackson. **

**He's adorable and has the cutest blueish grey eyes. **


	8. You're Acting Strange

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry it's taken me almost a week to update this story, I wasn't feeling good with stupid allergies and I forgot to write. : P **

**I hope you like it!**

_Previously on You Give Love A Bad Name:_

**_Jack's POV:_**

_"Donna Tobin looks nice today." Matt said and I nod, distracted by Smiling, laughing, and talking to Kim._

_"That new girl, Erin Wilkes looks cute." Jason says and I look at him._

_"No she's beau…" I start but Matt and Jason look at me confused._

_"I mean she's hot." I say trying to cover up my mistake and they smile and nod._

_Just then Erin walks over to me._

_"Hey Jack." She said with a smile._

_"Hey babe." I say and she looks at me confused._

_I mouth 'play along' to her with pleading eyes and she nods._

_"How are you hottie?" I ask and Erin smiles and blushes._

_"Looks like Brewer got himself a girl." Matt said and I roll my eyes._

_"Shut up." I say and put my arm around Erin and we walk off._

_Once we're out of sight, Erin turns and looks at me._

_"What was that about?" She asked confused._

_"I'm sorry Er, I had to do that." I say._

_"Oh, just like you had to avoid me all day?" Erin asks me crossing her arms._

_"I had to, my friends were around and they are noticing I'm acting different." I say._

_"Just be yourself." Erin said with a smile._

_"It's not that easy Er, I'm not like you. I can't stand up for myself and not care what anybody thinks." I say taking Erin's hands in mine._

_"Then make it easier. It wasn't easy for me at first Jack, I wasn't always this strong." Erin said._

_"I'll try Er, but you'll need to stay away from me and my crew for a while."I say._

_"Why? Because I'm not like other girls who let you guys get away with breaking my heart?" Erin asks._

_"No, that's not it." I say._

_"Then what is it?" Erin asks._

_"I just, just…" I start but sigh._

_"You just what?" Erin asks her voice softer than ever before._

_"I just don't want to see you hurt." I say and Erin smiles._

_"I have an idea, why don't I pretend to be your girlfriend, that'll solve everything!" Erin says sarcastically and I smile and laugh before the idea clicks in my head._

_"Well….." I say._

_"No, no, no, no and no!" Erin said._

_"It's not a bad idea…." I say._

_"No, Jack." Erin says._

_"Come on." I try again._

_"No!" Erin says._

_"Then why did you suggest it?" I ask._

_"It was sarcasm." Erin said with a giggle and walks to her locker, grabs her books and walks out the door to the dojo while I followed._

**_At the dojo*_**

**_Erin's POV:_**

_I was kicking the punching dummy while Jack walked around the room, while occasionally, dancing around._

_I pretended to not be watching but when he least expected it I perked up._

_"Wow, it looks like THE Jack Brewer can do anything." I say teasingly._

_"Wow, it looks like THE Jack Brewer can do anything." Jack says mocking what I said._

_"Quit it." I say putting my hands on my hips._

_"Quit it." Jack says doing the same._

_"I mean it." I say._

_"I mean it." Jack says._

_"Jack!" I exclaim annoyed._

_"Ok, ok." He says smiling, like he's enjoying me being annoyed._

_"Thank you." I say turning back towards the dummy._

_Just as I turn around, I feel myself being picked up and being spun around._

_"Jack! Put me down!" I say while laughing._

_"Ok…." Jack says putting me down, only to tickle me._

_"Jack!" I scream in between laughing._

_"Stop!" I scream again. I can't help it, I fall to the floor laughing my head off while Jack keeps tickling me._

_Just then Kim walks in and sees what's going on and starts laughing herself._

_"Kimmy! Help!" I scream while laughing._

_Kim nods and just pulls out her phone and takes a video of what's going on._

_"Kimmy!" I scream laughing even more if that's possible._

_Jack just laughs and stops and stands up trying to catch his breath, turns out he's been laughing as well._

_Once I can contain myself, I run and jump onto his back, although, that doesn't help, he just laughs and spins around until we're both dizzy, ignoring my screams to tell him to stop, while my laughter was telling him otherwise._

_Jack may be labeled a jerk at school, but seeing him around Kim and being able to joke around with him tells me he really doesn't want to be that guy that high school has labeled him to be._

**Chapter 8: You're Acting Strange**

**Jack's POV:**

Erin and Kim were at their lockers as I passed by, I heard Erin giggle a little from what happened yesterday. I smile and laugh slightly and walk up to my friends.

"Why didn't you go talk to your girl?" Matt asks and I shrug as he motions for me to go talk to Erin.

"Hey babe." I say and Erin just shakes her head and rolls her eyes.

"I really thought you changed." She whispers in my ear and walks off.

"What did she say?" Jason asked.

"She said she has to go to class." I lie and nod goodbye to them as I walk off trying to find Erin.

"Er, please talk to me." I say as I reach Erin.

She just rolls her eyes and walks back to class.

**Erin's POV:**

I was in the dojo kicking the dummy as I talked to Kim.

"I mean, I really thought he changed you know?" I say.

"He is acting weird." Kim says just as Jack walks in the door.

Kim walks over and talks to him for a while and then sits down with me.

"He said it's because of his reputation and his friends are suspicious." Kim says and I look at her confused and she sighs.

"Jack come talk t her!" Kim says and Jack comes and sits next to me.

"Er I…" Jack starts but Uncle Rudy cuts him off.

"You two, spar. Kim, Milton's on his way and Jerry will be here soon too." Uncle Rudy says.

I nod and Jack and I bow.

He tries to kick and punch me while I block.

He tries so many moves, but since I'm a dancer, I'm flexible so I easily get out of it.

He stops and gets distracted by something, looking in my eyes.

I take that as my chance and I flipped him over my shoulder.

"And Erin wins this sparring match." Uncle Rudy says as I offer Jack my hand but he pushes it away.

I shrug and walk over to my locker and get out my water bottle.

Jack walks over to the bench and he looks mad and a little jealous.

"Hey, you did really good." I say trying to cheer him up a little.

"No good enough, you won." He said coldly.

"You gave it your best, that's all that matters." I say and he scoffs.

"Ok what's wrong? You're acting strange." I say sitting next to him.

"It's nothing." He says and walks to his locker and gets his stuff and leaves.

**I hope you guys like it even though it's short. **

**I love ya'll!**

**Keep Kickin' It!**

**Random Question: **

**What are you 3 favorite ABC Family shows?**

**My Answer:**

**1. The Secret Life Of The American Teenager (Not on anymore) **

**2. Switched At Birth**

**3. The Fosters**


	9. Don't Tell!

**Hey guys! I decided to update today since I'll be busy tomorrow with dance since this coming Saturday is my clogging recital. **

**I hope you like this chapter! **

_Previously on You Give Love A Bad Name:_

**_Jack's POV:_**

_Erin and Kim were at their lockers as I passed by, I heard Erin giggle a little from what happened yesterday. I smile and laugh slightly and walk up to my friends._

_"Why didn't you go talk to your girl?" Matt asks and I shrug as he motions for me to go talk to Erin._

_"Hey babe." I say and Erin just shakes her head and rolls her eyes._

_"I really thought you changed." She whispers in my ear and walks off._

_"What did she say?" Jason asked._

_"She said she has to go to class." I lie and nod goodbye to them as I walk off trying to find Erin._

_"Er, please talk to me." I say as I reach Erin._

_She just rolls her eyes and walks back to class._

**_Erin's POV:_**

_I was in the dojo kicking the dummy as I talked to Kim._

_"I mean, I really thought he changed you know?" I say._

_"He is acting weird." Kim says just as Jack walks in the door._

_Kim walks over and talks to him for a while and then sits down with me._

_"He said it's because of his reputation and his friends are suspicious." Kim says and I look at her confused and she sighs._

_"Jack come talk t her!" Kim says and Jack comes and sits next to me._

_"Er I…" Jack starts but Uncle Rudy cuts him off._

_"You two, spar. Kim, Milton's on his way and Jerry will be here soon too." Uncle Rudy says._

_I nod and Jack and I bow._

_He tries to kick and punch me while I block._

_He tries so many moves, but since I'm a dancer, I'm flexible so I easily get out of it._

_He stops and gets distracted by something, looking in my eyes._

_I take that as my chance and I flipped him over my shoulder._

_"And Erin wins this sparring match." Uncle Rudy says as I offer Jack my hand but he pushes it away._

_I shrug and walk over to my locker and get out my water bottle._

_Jack walks over to the bench and he looks mad and a little jealous._

_"Hey, you did really good." I say trying to cheer him up a little._

_"No good enough, you won." He said coldly._

_"You gave it your best, that's all that matters." I say and he scoffs._

_"Ok what's wrong? You're acting strange." I say sitting next to him._

_"It's nothing." He says and walks to his locker and gets his stuff and leaves._

**Chapter 9: Don't Tell!**

**Erin's POV:**

"Hey Er." I hear when I walk into the dojo for practice today.

Jack has pretty much been avoiding me since yesterday, won't answer my texts or calls so I don't know what to do.

"Hey Kimmy." I say and Kim walks over to me.

"What's wrong?" She asks me knowing me so well.

"It's just, Jack won't answer my calls or texts, he's been avoiding me all day at school, I don't know what to do since I…" I stop not wanting to finish that sentence.

"You what?" Kim asks eager for me to answer.

"I do like Jack, but I like the guy he is when he's not in school, the guy who was tickling me, not afraid to let go of his reputation for a while to joke around." I say and Kim smiles and squeals.

"Don't tell him!" I say and Kim nods.

Just then Jack walks in, I try to wave but he just rolls his eyes and ignores me, well I should have saw that coming…

"I'm going to go talk to him for a little while." Kim says and I nod as she goes to talk to Jack.

**Jack's POV:**

"Hey Jack." Kim says and I wave.

"Ok, tell me why you're mad at Erin." Kim says.

"I'm not mad at her." I say looking away.

"Jack…" Kim warns and I sigh.

"Ok, I'm jealous she's new here and she can beat me." I say.

"Seriously? Over nothing?" Kim asks and I sigh again.

"And, I really, really like Erin, and I wish she'd just understand that I'm honestly trying hard to change." I say and Kim smiles so wide.

"Just don't tell her. Please." I say.

"Of course." Kim says and walks back over to Erin and I follow.

"So Er, you excited for the dance?" Kim asks and Erin nods with a huge smile. Of course girls would be excited over a dance….

"So excited!" Erin said. I smile slightly at how excited she is.

"Do you have a date?" Kim asks and I secretly hope Erin doesn't.

"No, I don't." Erin said.

Just then Savannah walks in with Erin's nephew Avan.

"Hey there baby boy." Erin says with a smile on her face so bright, it makes the sun look dull as she takes her nephew from Savannah.

She holds him and walks around making funny faces at him.

This is why I like her, she's always herself, and she doesn't care who doesn't like her. I've always admired her for that.

I wish I could be more like her, showing the real me without being afraid of what others think.

**Erin's POV:**

I was holding Avan in my Uncle's office when I heard guitar and singing.

"_When I look in your eyes, _

_I find myself mesmerized,_

_I can feel my heart, skip a beat, _

_I feel cloud 9, beneath my feet, _

_I can't get you out of my mind, _

_Baby, you're on one of a kind._

_Your smile, makes them come from miles around, _

_Your laugh, what a wonderful sound,_

_Somehow, I will, make you see,_

_Just, how much, you mean to me,_

_Cause baby, by the end of the night, _

_I just gotta make you mine._

_You, you're worth falling for, _

_Cause we, we could be so much more,_

_We, were meant to be,_

_Baby, just you and me, _

_Cause I can't get you out of my mind, _

_Baby, you're one of a kind._

_Your smile, make them come from miles around, _

_Your laugh, what a wonderful sound,_

_Somehow, I will, make you see,_

_Just, how much, you mean to me, _

_Cause baby, by the end of the night,_

_I just gotta make you mine._

_It's true, girl I'm falling for you,_

_This love could be something real, if you just tell me how you feel,_

_Baby I'd face any harm, just to hold you in my arms._

_Your smile, make them come from miles around, _

_Your laugh, what a wonderful sound,_

_Somehow, I will, make you see,_

_Just, how much, you mean to me,_

_Cause baby, by the end of the night, _

_I just gotta make you mine._

_Gotta make you mine, _

_Baby won't you be mine?_

_Girl, I just gotta, gotta make you mine._

_Ooooh, make you mine."_

I smile and walk out of the office, but I was shocked when I saw it was Jack singing.

"Who did you write that for?" I ask curious and he jumps.

"I didn't realize anyone was listening, and nobody." He says sheepishly.

"If you say so." I say and walk off.

**I hope you guys like it! **

**I want to give a shoutout to R5-is-so-amazing for suggesting ideas and the lines "Oh look, your lover's here" and "I know you like what you see." **

**I love you so much girly! **

**I love each and every one of you readers and reviewers!**

**A surprising fact about this chapter, the song you see/read in this chapter, I wrote, it's of course called Gotta Make You Mine. **

**I love ya'll! **

**Keep Kickin' It!**

**Believe in the sass honey! **

**Random question:**

**What should the theme and name of the dance be? (it's in the next chapter)**


	10. The Dance

**Hey guys, I know I said I wasn't gonna update tonight, but I have awesome ideas for TNG and this chapter so I decided to update. I hope you like it.**

_Previously on You Give Love A Bad Name:_

**_Erin's POV:_**

_"Hey Er." I hear when I walk into the dojo for practice today._

_Jack has pretty much been avoiding me since yesterday, won't answer my texts or calls so I don't know what to do._

_"Hey Kimmy." I say and Kim walks over to me._

_"What's wrong?" She asks me knowing me so well._

_"It's just, Jack won't answer my calls or texts, he's been avoiding me all day at school, I don't know what to do since I…" I stop not wanting to finish that sentence._

_"You what?" Kim asks eager for me to answer._

_"I do like Jack, but I like the guy he is when he's not in school, the guy who was tickling me, not afraid to let go of his reputation for a while to joke around." I say and Kim smiles and squeals._

_"Don't tell him!" I say and Kim nods._

_Just then Jack walks in, I try to wave but he just rolls his eyes and ignores me, well I should have saw that coming…_

_"I'm going to go talk to him for a little while." Kim says and I nod as she goes to talk to Jack._

**_Jack's POV:_**

_"Hey Jack." Kim says and I wave._

_"Ok, tell me why you're mad at Erin." Kim says._

_"I'm not mad at her." I say looking away._

_"Jack…" Kim warns and I sigh._

_"Ok, I'm jealous she's new here and she can beat me." I say._

_"Seriously? Over nothing?" Kim asks and I sigh again._

_"And, I really, really like Erin, and I wish she'd just understand that I'm honestly trying hard to change." I say and Kim smiles so wide._

_"Just don't tell her. Please." I say._

_"Of course." Kim says and walks back over to Erin and I follow._

_"So Er, you excited for the dance?" Kim asks and Erin nods with a huge smile. Of course girls would be excited over a dance…._

_"So excited!" Erin said. I smile slightly at how excited she is._

_"Do you have a date?" Kim asks and I secretly hope Erin doesn't._

_"No, I don't." Erin said._

_Just then Savannah walks in with Erin's nephew Avan._

_"Hey there baby boy." Erin says with a smile on her face so bright, it makes the sun look dull as she takes her nephew from Savannah._

_She holds him and walks around making funny faces at him._

_This is why I like her, she's always herself, and she doesn't care who doesn't like her. I've always admired her for that._

_I wish I could be more like her, showing the real me without being afraid of what others think._

**_Erin's POV:_**

_I was holding Avan in my Uncle's office when I heard guitar and singing._

_"__When I look in your eyes,_

_I find myself mesmerized,_

_I can feel my heart, skip a beat,_

_I feel cloud 9, beneath my feet,_

_I can't get you out of my mind,_

_Baby, you're on one of a kind._

_Your smile, makes them come from miles around,_

_Your laugh, what a wonderful sound,_

_Somehow, I will, make you see,_

_Just, how much, you mean to me,_

_Cause baby, by the end of the night,_

_I just gotta make you mine._

_You, you're worth falling for,_

_Cause we, we could be so much more,_

_We, were meant to be,_

_Baby, just you and me,_

_Cause I can't get you out of my mind,_

_Baby, you're one of a kind._

_Your smile, make them come from miles around,_

_Your laugh, what a wonderful sound,_

_Somehow, I will, make you see,_

_Just, how much, you mean to me,_

_Cause baby, by the end of the night,_

_I just gotta make you mine._

_It's true, girl I'm falling for you,_

_This love could be something real, if you just tell me how you feel,_

_Baby I'd face any harm, just to hold you in my arms._

_Your smile, make them come from miles around,_

_Your laugh, what a wonderful sound,_

_Somehow, I will, make you see,_

_Just, how much, you mean to me,_

_Cause baby, by the end of the night,_

_I just gotta make you mine._

_Gotta make you mine,_

_Baby won't you be mine?_

_Girl, I just gotta, gotta make you mine._

_Ooooh, make you mine."_

_I smile and walk out of the office, but I was shocked when I saw it was Jack singing._

_"Who did you write that for?" I ask curious and he jumps._

_"I didn't realize anyone was listening, and nobody." He says sheepishly._

_"If you say so." I say and walk off._

**Chapter 10: The Dance**

**Jack's POV:**

I was nervous about the dance; the theme is just being you, wonder why that sound familiar…

But the trick is, you wear a mask and at the end of the night, you reveal yourself.

It's worth a try of starting to let go and be myself more.

I just hope it will work.

I sigh and tie on my mask and walk in the doors of the gym.

**Erin's POV:**

I was standing near the door looking around at the sea of masks surrounding me, trying to see if I recognize someone.

"Hey there." I hear someone behind me.

I turn around to see Kim.

"How'd you know it was me?" I ask.

"Lucky guess?" She asks and I laugh.

"Come on, let's go flirt with guys we don't know." Kim says and I laugh.

"Yeah, that's always the plus side to these dances." I say and I walk towards the dance floor.

There was a big circle and I walked up to it to see a dance off. There were hip hoppers and tap dancers.

I walked in once someone was done and everyone's eyes were on me.

I smiled and slid off my flats to be able to dance better.

I done five fouettes and a triple pirouette and I land in fourth position while everyone claps madly and I take a bow.

As I was walking out of the circle, I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turn around to see a guy smiling at me.

"Wanna dance?" He asks me and I smile and nod.

The guy looked really familiar and I thought I knew him.

Suddenly, he excused himself and disappeared into the crowd.

I walk off to find Kim and she was near the refreshments.

"Hey, have you seen Jack yet?" I ask her and she shakes her head.

"Not yet." She says and I look around.

I wonder where he is.

**Jack's POV:**

I took off running after dancing with that girl; I just got nervous and scared that someone knew it was me, even if I had a mask on.

I calmed down and walked back in, talking to anybody and everybody that I would never be seen around, I was having a blast now, I loosen up and just acted like I normally would.

I was walking over to the refreshment table when I accidently bumped into that girl.

"I'm so sorry; I wasn't looking where I was going." She said and she sounded so familiar.

"It's ok."I say with a smile.

"Hey guys, I know we said we were going to unmask at the end, but go ahead and show everyone who you really are." The principal said and I hesitantly take off my mask.

I look next to me to see the girl take off hers and I was shocked by who it was.

"Erin?" I ask confused.

"Yes?" She asks smiling.

"You look… different." I say.

"So do you." She says.

"Hey guys, this it for the lovebirds out there." Kim says and starts singing.

_There you see her__  
__Sitting there across the way__  
__She don't got a lot to say__  
__But there's something about her__  
__And you don't know why__  
__But you're dying to try__  
__You wanna kiss the girl.___

_Yes, you want her__  
__Look at her, you know you do__  
__It's possible she wants you too__  
__There's one way to ask her__  
__It don't take a word, not a single word__  
__Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)___

_Shalalalala__  
__My oh my__  
__Looks like the boy's too shy__  
__Ain't gonna kiss the girl__  
__Shalalalala__  
__Ain't that sad__  
__it's such a shame__  
__Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl__  
__go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)___

_Nows your moment__  
__Floating in a blue lagoon__  
__Boy, you better do it soon__  
__No time will be better__  
__She don't say a word__  
__And she wont say a word__  
__Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)___

_Shalalalala__  
__My oh my__  
__Looks like the boy's too shy__  
__Ain't gonna kiss the girl__  
__Shalalalala__  
__Ain't that sad__  
__it's such a shame__  
__Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl___

_Shalalalala__  
__Don't be scared__  
__You better be prepared__  
__Go on and kiss the girl__  
__Shalalalala__  
__Don't stop now__  
__Don't try to hide it how__  
__You wanna kiss the girl__  
__Go on and kiss the girl__  
__(kiss the girl)__  
__(oh, ohnoo..)__  
__(kiss the girl, kiss the girl)__  
__Lalalala, Lalalala__  
__Go on and kiss the girl__  
__Lalalala, Lalalala__  
__Go on and kiss the girl___

_Shalalalala__  
__My oh myyyyy__  
__Looks like the boy's too shy__  
__Ain't gonna kiss the girl__  
__Shalalalala__  
__Ain't that sad__  
__it's such a shame__  
__Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl___

_Lalalala, Lalalala__  
__(Go on and kiss the girl)__  
__Go on and kiss that girl!__  
__Lalalala, Lalalala__  
__(Go on and kiss the girl)__  
__Go on and kiss the girl__  
__Kiss the girl__  
__(Kiss the girl)__  
__Go on and kiss the girl_

I realized that Kim was singing about me and Erin, and I think Erin did too since she looked down and blushed.

Neither one of us said anything, but I couldn't take it any longer so I turned to Erin and take her face into my hands and kiss her as her arms went around my neck.

When we pulled away, I saw Kim smiling from the stage and I just shake my head while Erin rolls her eyes.

"Now that's out of the way, I believe I owe you a date Brewer." Erin says to me with a smile.

**I hope you guys liked that cute surprise at the end! **

**The song Kiss The Girl is Ashley Tisdale's version of the song. **

**Thanks to Daddy'sgirl11 for the awesome theme suggestion! **

**I love ya'll! **

**Keep Kickin' It!**

**Believe in the sass honey! **

**Random question:**

**What was your randomist moment and when did it happen?**

**My answer:**

**Last night, I was so bored for no reason and I flip my hair over my face and exclaim "My hair's a waterfall!"**

**(Yeah I know, I'm weird.)**


	11. Just Playing Her

**Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter, sweet but also dramatic and kinda a cliffy. **

_Previously on You Give Love A Bad Name:_

**_Jack's POV:_**

_I was nervous about the dance; the theme is just being you, wonder why that sound familiar…_

_But the trick is, you wear a mask and at the end of the night, you reveal yourself._

_It's worth a try of starting to let go and be myself more._

_I just hope it will work._

_I sigh and tie on my mask and walk in the doors of the gym._

**_Erin's POV:_**

_I was standing near the door looking around at the sea of masks surrounding me, trying to see if I recognize someone._

_"Hey there." I hear someone behind me._

_I turn around to see Kim._

_"How'd you know it was me?" I ask._

_"Lucky guess?" She asks and I laugh._

_"Come on, let's go flirt with guys we don't know." Kim says and I laugh._

_"Yeah, that's always the plus side to these dances." I say and I walk towards the dance floor._

_There was a big circle and I walked up to it to see a dance off. There were hip hoppers and tap dancers._

_I walked in once someone was done and everyone's eyes were on me._

_I smiled and slid off my flats to be able to dance better._

_I done five fouettes and a triple pirouette and I land in fourth position while everyone claps madly and I take a bow._

_As I was walking out of the circle, I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turn around to see a guy smiling at me._

_"Wanna dance?" He asks me and I smile and nod._

_The guy looked really familiar and I thought I knew him._

_Suddenly, he excused himself and disappeared into the crowd._

_I walk off to find Kim and she was near the refreshments._

_"Hey, have you seen Jack yet?" I ask her and she shakes her head._

_"Not yet." She says and I look around._

_I wonder where he is._

**_Jack's POV:_**

_I took off running after dancing with that girl; I just got nervous and scared that someone knew it was me, even if I had a mask on._

_I calmed down and walked back in, talking to anybody and everybody that I would never be seen around, I was having a blast now, I loosen up and just acted like I normally would._

_I was walking over to the refreshment table when I accidently bumped into that girl._

_"I'm so sorry; I wasn't looking where I was going." She said and she sounded so familiar._

_"It's ok."I say with a smile._

_"Hey guys, I know we said we were going to unmask at the end, but go ahead and show everyone who you really are." The principal said and I hesitantly take off my mask._

_I look next to me to see the girl take off hers and I was shocked by who it was._

_"Erin?" I ask confused._

_"Yes?" She asks smiling._

_"You look… different." I say._

_"So do you." She says._

_"Hey guys, this it for the lovebirds out there." Kim says and starts singing._

_There you see her__  
__Sitting there across the way__  
__She don't got a lot to say__  
__But there's something about her__  
__And you don't know why__  
__But you're dying to try__  
__You wanna kiss the girl._

_Yes, you want her__  
__Look at her, you know you do__  
__It's possible she wants you too__  
__There's one way to ask her__  
__It don't take a word, not a single word__  
__Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

_Shalalalala__  
__My oh my__  
__Looks like the boy's too shy__  
__Ain't gonna kiss the girl__  
__Shalalalala__  
__Ain't that sad__  
__it's such a shame__  
__Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl__  
__go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

_Nows your moment__  
__Floating in a blue lagoon__  
__Boy, you better do it soon__  
__No time will be better__  
__She don't say a word__  
__And she wont say a word__  
__Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

_Shalalalala__  
__My oh my__  
__Looks like the boy's too shy__  
__Ain't gonna kiss the girl__  
__Shalalalala__  
__Ain't that sad__  
__it's such a shame__  
__Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

_Shalalalala__  
__Don't be scared__  
__You better be prepared__  
__Go on and kiss the girl__  
__Shalalalala__  
__Don't stop now__  
__Don't try to hide it how__  
__You wanna kiss the girl__  
__Go on and kiss the girl__  
__(kiss the girl)__  
__(oh, ohnoo..)__  
__(kiss the girl, kiss the girl)__  
__Lalalala, Lalalala__  
__Go on and kiss the girl__  
__Lalalala, Lalalala__  
__Go on and kiss the girl_

_Shalalalala__  
__My oh myyyyy__  
__Looks like the boy's too shy__  
__Ain't gonna kiss the girl__  
__Shalalalala__  
__Ain't that sad__  
__it's such a shame__  
__Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

_Lalalala, Lalalala__  
__(Go on and kiss the girl)__  
__Go on and kiss that girl!__  
__Lalalala, Lalalala__  
__(Go on and kiss the girl)__  
__Go on and kiss the girl__  
__Kiss the girl__  
__(Kiss the girl)__  
__Go on and kiss the girl_

_I realized that Kim was singing about me and Erin, and I think Erin did too since she looked down and blushed._

_Neither one of us said anything, but I couldn't take it any longer so I turned to Erin and take her face into my hands and kiss her as her arms went around my neck._

_When we pulled away, I saw Kim smiling from the stage and I just shake my head while Erin rolls her eyes._

_"Now that's out of the way, I believe I owe you a date Brewer." Erin says to me with a smile._

**Chapter 11: Just Playing Her**

**Jack's POV:**

I walk into school and sneak up behind Erin without her seeing me.

I smile as I cover her eyes.

She smiles and uncovers her eyes and turns around, when she does, she's shocked to see me wearing blue jeans, a t shirt and converses.

"You're stating to change Brewer." She says with a smile.

"And you haven't changed a bit Wilkes." I tease and she rolls her eyes.

I shake my head and start tickling her, who cares if we're at school?

"Jack! Stop!" She screams and laughs.

Soon everyone was watching, smiling, laughing and even saying 'they're so cute!'

I could feel them around me, but this wasn't for attention, this was me finally opening up and being the real me.

I'm finally me, and not pretending to be someone I'm not.

"Make me." I say and she just keeps laughing.

I pick her up and spin her around she smiles and squeals.

"Put me down!" She screams and I laugh and put her down.

I smile at her and she just rolls her eyes.

"Aren't you going to say thank you?" I tease as she rolls her eyes and laughs.

"Maybe, maybe not." She teases.

I roll my eyes and lean in to kiss her.

"You make me so mad sometimes." I say when we pull apart.

"Good, it's working." She teases and I laugh.

In the corner of my eye I see Matt and Jason watching me; I look at them then back at Erin.

She smiles and nods.

"Go show them who you really are. Be proud." She says and I smile and nod then walk off towards them.

"Hey guys." I say and they nod.

"Nice act you pulled there." Matt says.

"What act?" I ask completely confused.

"Making Erin think you care, but you really don't." Jason says and I see anger in Erin's eyes and a death glare from Kim.

"It. Wasn't. An. Act." I say growing more and more furious which each word.

"Come on Brewer, everyone knows you're just playing her." Matt says.

Ok… that's it!

**I hope you like it! **

**I love ya'll! **

**Keep Kickin' It! **

**Believe In The Sass Honey!**

**Random question: **

**Anything you want to see happen in this story? (I already have Bleeding Love planned and you guys might hate me and want to kill me for what is about to come.) **

*****News*** **

**I'm updating a new story called Enjoy The Ride tomorrow. **

**It is a really awesome storyline and I just know you guys will love it! **


	12. It's On!

**Hey guys! I'm here with what happened in YGLABN. Sorry for taking so long. **

_Previously on You Give Love A Bad Name:_

**_Jack's POV:_**

_I walk into school and sneak up behind Erin without her seeing me._

_I smile as I cover her eyes._

_She smiles and uncovers her eyes and turns around, when she does, she's shocked to see me wearing blue jeans, a t shirt and converses._

_"You're stating to change Brewer." She says with a smile._

_"And you haven't changed a bit Wilkes." I tease and she rolls her eyes._

_I shake my head and start tickling her, who cares if we're at school?_

_"Jack! Stop!" She screams and laughs._

_Soon everyone was watching, smiling, laughing and even saying 'they're so cute!'_

_I could feel them around me, but this wasn't for attention, this was me finally opening up and being the real me._

_I'm finally me, and not pretending to be someone I'm not._

_"Make me." I say and she just keeps laughing._

_I pick her up and spin her around she smiles and squeals._

_"Put me down!" She screams and I laugh and put her down._

_I smile at her and she just rolls her eyes._

_"Aren't you going to say thank you?" I tease as she rolls her eyes and laughs._

_"Maybe, maybe not." She teases._

_I roll my eyes and lean in to kiss her._

_"You make me so mad sometimes." I say when we pull apart._

_"Good, it's working." She teases and I laugh._

_In the corner of my eye I see Matt and Jason watching me; I look at them then back at Erin._

_She smiles and nods._

_"Go show them who you really are. Be proud." She says and I smile and nod then walk off towards them._

_"Hey guys." I say and they nod._

_"Nice act you pulled there." Matt says._

_"What act?" I ask completely confused._

_"Making Erin think you care, but you really don't." Jason says and I see anger in Erin's eyes and a death glare from Kim._

_"It. Wasn't. An. Act." I say growing more and more furious which each word._

_"Come on Brewer, everyone knows you're just playing her." Matt says._

_Ok… that's it!_

**Chapter 12: It's On!**

**Jack's POV:**

"It wasn't an act, I really care about Erin!" I say and I see Erin blush.

"Really? She's just like all the other girls you played." Matt said.

"You mean the girls you hired to flirt with me to make me look cool and like a player?" I ask.

"Come on, we made you who you are." Jason said.

"Yeah, you created a label that wasn't true and created a horrible guy. Happy now?" I ask and they look shocked.

"She's just messing with your head." Matt says.

"Are you kidding me? All this means nothing without her." I say.

"This is the real me, like it or not, you guys have fun being the pathetic bad boys, I'm done." I say and walk away to a smiling Erin.

"I'm so proud of you! You stood up for yourself and I know how hard that must have been for you." Erin said and hugs me.

I smile and nod thank you to her.

"Come on, we're celebrating!" Kim says and we head to Phil's.

**Erin's POV:**

We get to Phil's and I turn to look at Jack.

"Guess who's here?" I ask and just then Jerry and Milton walk up to Jack.

"Hey guys." He says with a smile and hugs them.

I smile at the sight and Jack puts his arm around me and smiles.

"I have a surprise for you too." He says and I look at him confused and he points to the doors.

"Erin?" A man asks and I look at Jack surprised and he just smiles at me.

"Daddy?" I ask running to hug him.

I haven't seen my dad in a year with him being so busy and traveling so much.

I look over at Jack and smile while mouthing "Thank you."

He nods and Savannah hands him Avan to hold and I see him smile with that look of adoration in his eyes.

I smile as my dad and I walk over to him.

"Hey baby boy." I say to Avan and then smile at Jack.

He smiles back and leans in to kiss me and my dad acts disgusted but pats Jack's back with a smile.

"I'm proud that my daughter is dating such a wonderful young man." My dad says and I smile and Jack smiles warmly at my dad and shakes his hand and my dad walks off.

"You know, you still owe me that date." He points out with a smirk and I roll my eyes with a laugh and bite my lip which causes Jack to chuckle.

"I do don't I?" I ask and Jack nods as we both lean in to kiss again.

**I hope you guys liked the cute Jarin moments! **

**And Erin's dad's back yay! I'll have him some more in the next chapter. **

**I love ya'll! **

**Keep Kickin' it and believe in the sass honey!**


	13. Once A Player, Always A Player

**Hey guys! I'm sooo sorry for not updating in sooo long. **

**I am just so busy during the summer and I'm sorry to say it will take me about 3 weeks to update again after the updates today but I hope this can tide you guys over until then. **

**Enjoy!**

_Previously on YGLABN:_

**_Chapter 12: It's On!_**

**_Jack's POV:_**

_"It wasn't an act, I really care about Erin!" I say and I see Erin blush._

_"Really? She's just like all the other girls you played." Matt said._

_"You mean the girls you hired to flirt with me to make me look cool and like a player?" I ask._

_"Come on, we made you who you are." Jason said._

_"Yeah, you created a label that wasn't true and created a horrible guy. Happy now?" I ask and they look shocked._

_"She's just messing with your head." Matt says._

_"Are you kidding me? All this means nothing without her." I say._

_"This is the real me, like it or not, you guys have fun being the pathetic bad boys, I'm done." I say and walk away to a smiling Erin._

_"I'm so proud of you! You stood up for yourself and I know how hard that must have been for you." Erin said and hugs me._

_I smile and nod thank you to her._

_"Come on, we're celebrating!" Kim says and we head to Phil's._

**_Erin's POV:_**

_We get to Phil's and I turn to look at Jack._

_"Guess who's here?" I ask and just then Jerry and Milton walk up to Jack._

_"Hey guys." He says with a smile and hugs them._

_I smile at the sight and Jack puts his arm around me and smiles._

_"I have a surprise for you too." He says and I look at him confused and he points to the doors._

_"Erin?" A man asks and I look at Jack surprised and he just smiles at me._

_"Daddy?" I ask running to hug him._

_I haven't seen my dad in a year with him being so busy and traveling so much._

_I look over at Jack and smile while mouthing "Thank you."_

_He nods and Savannah hands him Avan to hold and I see him smile with that look of adoration in his eyes._

_I smile as my dad and I walk over to him._

_"Hey baby boy." I say to Avan and then smile at Jack._

_He smiles back and leans in to kiss me and my dad acts disgusted but pats Jack's back with a smile._

_"I'm proud that my daughter is dating such a wonderful young man." My dad says and I smile and Jack smiles warmly at my dad and shakes his hand and my dad walks off._

_"You know, you still owe me that date." He points out with a smirk and I roll my eyes with a laugh and bite my lip which causes Jack to chuckle._

_"I do don't I?" I ask and Jack nods as we both lean in to kiss again._

**Chapter 13: Once A Player, Always A Player**

**Erin's POV:**

"Morning Er." Riley says as I walk downstairs.

"Morning Ri." I say with a smile.

"Hey Vannah, where's Avan?" I ask and Savannah comes in with my nephew and hands him to me with a smile.

My dad comes into the kitchen and smiles, kissing me on the head.

"Morning missy." He says using the nickname he gave me growing up and I smile.

"Morning daddy." I say and kiss his cheek.

"Erin honey, you need to get dressed, we invited someone for breakfast." My mom said taking Avan from me.

"Ok." I say heading upstairs to my room to find Kim sitting on my bed.

"Ahh! How did you get in here?!" I ask.

"Er, our balconies are right across from each other." Kim said.

"Oh right." I say and face palm myself and Kim laughs.

"Come on, let's get you ready." She says.

**Jack's POV:**

I drove to Erin's house for a big plan Erin's parents wanted me to help them with.

"Hey Jack, come in." Riley said so Erin wouldn't hear.

We set up everything and I went to the stairs to call Kim.

"Kim, come downstairs please." I say and in a few minutes later Kim's downstairs.

"Hide over there." Kim whispers and I nod.

"Hey missy, come downstairs please." Erin's dad says.

"Yes dad?" Erin asks coming down the stairs.

"Surprise! Happy birthday Erin!" Everyone but me shouts.

"Thanks guys." Erin says and hugs everyone.

"Hey missy, someone has a surprise for you." Erin's dad says and I sneak up on Erin and cover her eyes.

"Guess who?" I ask and she laughs.

"Hmm, I don't know." She says teasingly and I uncover her eyes and stick my tongue out at her.

She rolls her eyes and shakes her head with a smile.

"Always so childish." She says with a laugh.

"You know today is a very special day." I say to tease her.

"Really?" She asks and I nod.

"It's Saturday!" I say jokingly.

"And…?" She asks and I smile and hug her.

"Happy birthday Er." I say and she smiles.

"Wait, why does your dad call you missy?" I ask out of nowhere and everyone starts laughing.

**Erin's POV:**

"Jack, where are we going?" I ask and he laughs.

"It's a surprise." He says and I groan and hold on from where I was riding on his back.

"Whatcha thinking?" he asks me.

"About how I really don't like you right now." I say making Jack laugh.

"Trust me; it will be worth you not knowing." He says and I sigh.

A few minutes later, we're at the park where Jack and I talked when I tried to get him to show me who he really his.

I look around and I look at jack shocked and he smiles and puts his arm around me.

"Told you it was worth it." He says and I smile.

"This is our date?" I ask and he nods.

We sat there in awkward silence as a girl, a cheerleader from our school walks by.

I look at Jack in disbelief as he watches her walk off.

"What?" He asks and I scoff.

"You never change do you Brewer?" I ask as I get up and walk off.

"Erin wait, the whole time I was thinking 'she's not you.'" He says trying to catch up with me.

"How many times have you used that line?" I ask.

"Well…" Jack starts.

"I knew it, I can't trust you!" I yell.

"Er, that's not true." He says and I shake my head.

"You got tired of having any girl you want so you took the next challenge that came." I say and he stops in front of me.

"Ok, it was like that at first but you changed me." Jack says and I scoff.

"Admit it Jack, once a player always a player." I say.

"Erin, wait." He says.

"No Jack, leave me alone." I say pushing past him and walking home.

**Jack's POV:**

I watch Erin walk off and I groan.

I can't believe she got mad at me for looking at another girl!

Wait, Erin's right, no matter how hard I'll try, I'll always be a player.

What am I going to do now?

I sit down and put my head in my hands.

Man, I really blew it this time.

**I hope you guys like it!**

**Keep Kickin' it! **

**Believe in the sass honey!**


End file.
